Poptarts and Pinky and the Brain
by IAmNobodySpecial
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot I thought of. Rory and her son. Hard to explain. Hope you like it. Trory.


Summary: Just a cute little oneshot I thought of. Rory and her son. Hard to explain. Hope you like it. Slight Trory.

A/N: For my lit fans, I apologize. I'll be updating Nightmare soon, sorry if you're not crazy about Tristan, although he will come into play in Nightmare as well. If any of you watch the OTH, the baby, I think his name is Jamie, that's what Lucas is supposed to look like. everything in italics is a flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt a finger prodding my shoulder. My eyes flutter open and I see two bright blue ones staring back at me, basically my own eyes. His blonde hair is tousled as he holds his football pillow to his chest. The blonde hair and pillow are both presents from my boyfriend, Tristan.

"Mommy," my baby boy Lucas cooes at me, clutching the pillow even tighter.

I smile at him, "Yes baby?" I never was one for terms of endearment such as 'baby,' but I just couldn't help it when I heard his sweet voice. My voice is slightly scratchy and I clear it before reaching out to my nightstand for the glass of water Tristan probably left.

He bites his lower lip and looks at me, "I had a bad dream," He states simply, not saying anything else.

I hold back a giggle as I wiggle over to give him more room to climb onto the bed.

This has been going on since he had his first nightmare.

Only when he had his first nightmare, I had woken up early. You'd think that'd be a good thing, but Tristan was also awake.

_"Mary? You awake?" Tristan asked me, leaning over to see if my eyes were closed._

_I swatted at him, trying to hit him but failing miserably, "Yes, now go away," I mumbled, annoyed that he used his old nickname for me. He chuckled quietly and caught my hand, kissing each nuckle before lacing our fingers together. I ignored him and attemted to go back to sleep, hoping he'd do the same._

_He had other plans, kissing his way up my arm and to my shoulder and finally to my neck._

_"Mmm, what are you doing now?" I questioned with fatigue obvious in my voice._

_He laughed again, "I thought that part was obvious darling, and you wonder why I call you Mary," he says teasingly before continuing his ministrations._

_It takes everything I have to hold back a moan when he nibbles on the sensitive spot behind my ear._

_I roll over to face him but before I can protest the nickname his lips come crashing down onto mine, bruising my lips. I moan as I fist my hands in his hair and press my hips into his, smirking when I feel his obvious erection._

_I rock my hips back and forth against his, only locking our hips together for a second before shifting them away again._

_He growls and glares at me, rolling on top of me and letting his weight press against me and kissing my neck while his hand slides down past my waist and to my thighs. He groans when he finds that I only wore a shirt, his shirt, and panties to bed._

_His fingers reach my center, his breathing picks up when he finds out how wet I am, starting to slide them down my legs._

_"So this is why people wake up so early, they're not crazy, just horny," he laughs throatily in my ear, his stubble rubbing against my neck in the process._

_I swat at him again, calling him a pig while he takes both my wrists in his hand and holds them above my head._

_He was about to remove his boxers when we heard a knock on the door and small voice calls in a baby voice, "Mommy? Daddy?" Lucas says through the door, "Can I come in? Please?"_

_Tristan groaned quietly as he buried his head in the crook of my neck._

_"That's your son," He muttered quietly against my flesh._

_I giggle slightly, "How come he's my son when he interrupts sex, but 'your little boy' when he gets good grades? It's not fair I tell you," I pout at him and he smirks at me._

_"Oh be quiet and put your panties back on," He tells me as he pulls his boxers back on and leaning back against the pillows. After I was decent he told my son to come in._

_The blonde haired, blue eyed baby boy pads into our master bedroom with the football pillow pressed tightly against his stomach._

_He jumps into the kingsized bed, squishing himself between Tristan and I, making a move to grab the remote._

_As he changes the channel he states simply, "I had a bad dream."_

_Tristan looks at me, "Oh yeah, he is so your kid Mary."_

_I roll my eyes and run my hair through Lucas's messy hair._

_I smile at Tristan before I get up, "I'm gonna go make some coffee," I wink at him before leaving the rooms, swaying my hips as I walk._

_When I turn to wink at him, his mouth is open in shock, disbelief heavy in his eyes._

_I hear him mutter 'tease' as I walk to the kitchen, laughing softly all the way._

I come out of my reverie as Lucas climbs on the bed, cuddling into my side as he grabs the remote.

"Ren and Stimpy tonight or Pinky and the Brain?"

He sighs heavily in what seems like exasperation, "It's Friday mom, Pinky and the Brain."

He says this in such a 'duh' tone that I giggle and hold up my hands in mock surrender, "Sorry, my fault."

Friday is my favorite day. It's the day Tristan never has to work late, and my son usually went to play with Lane and Dave's boys. So we had our alone time. Occasionally, Lucas would play with Bella, Jess's daughter. I was still friends with him, as was Tristan. They both thought for sure that they would hate eachother, but once they found a common enemy, they became quick friends.

They both hated Dean, and while all three of us talked in the square, Dean came up and started with Tristan before adding Jess to the mix, they teamed up and eventually Dean left in a huff.

I met Jess's girlfriend too, her name was Brooke. Apparently she knew Tristan from when they were young, both high society functions.

She had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and cute dimples. She and Jess made the perfect couple. In fact, Tristan and I are going to attend their wedding on December 5th.

I look down at Lucas, playing with his hair while he sang along with the intro.

I smiled and said, "I'm gonna go get some coffee baby."

He nodded and kept on singing. I walked out the bedroom with a grin on my face.

I padded into the kitchen, brewing some coffee while going through the cabinets for strawberry poptarts while making a face at all the healthy food Tristan tried to make me eat. Silly boy, when would he learn?

I popped two poptart into the toaster, making my way to the coffee pot with the gigantic mug Lucas gave to me on mother's day. It said #1 crazy coffee drinking mom, it was my favorite.

I fill up the mug with coffee to the brim and take a huge gulp while taking out a plate and a paper towel. I walk over to the toaster at the exact moment the poptarts pop up, perfectly timed.

I go back to the bedroom, finding Lucas totally engrossed in the television show. I climb back into the bed and hand him one of the cooled down poptarts and letting him have a sip of my coffee as I put my arm around him and pull him close to me. I kiss his golden hair squeeze his shoulder as I repeat the words my mother told me all the time.

"I love you kid," I kiss the top of his head.

He finally tears his eyes away from the television set and looks into mine, "Love you too mommy."

It all fell into place.


End file.
